Array loudspeaker systems may include multiple transducers (direct radiating, horn-loaded, or both). Typically, arrays have wide horizontal directivity pattern and much narrower directivity in the vertical plane. Directivity in the horizontal plane is determined by either a width of the array or the use of an additional waveguide. In the vertical plane, the directivity can be varied to provide sound signal coverage of certain listening areas. A vertical directivity pattern of an array may be provided by a geometrical shape of the array and/or by applying particular amplitude and phase distributions to each element of the array or to a group of elements (e.g., delay between transducers). For example, J-shaped line arrays may provide narrower vertical directivity for a long-distance listening area and a wider coverage for the nearfield area. In other arrays, a selected directivity may be provided by amplitude-phase distribution of the signal across the elements of the array (e.g., the transducers) while the array remains straight.